


A Striking Redhead

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh leaves John in awe when he sees just how good she is at her hobby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> John has his music to impress Kayleigh.  
> Now it's Kayleighs turn to impress John with her prowess, in a surprising way.

 

The Fiat pulls up outside Mandys and just as John hoped,Steve was working on his “effing bike “ as Kayleigh would say.

“Hello John mate,what you doing here ? not that I'm not pleased to see you buddy “

“ I had an errand to run in Bury and I thought I'd nip in ,sort of need to pick your brains about something.”

“Not staying long then,” Steve laughed.

“Hello John love “ said Mandy as him and Steve walked into the kitchen.

“Wash your bloody hands “ she shouted,

“Ok Mand “ they both reply ,as Mandy burst out laughing

“ I meant Steve, but you can too if you want"

Steve gave him a good natured thump on the shoulder.

“John wondered if we knew anywhere Kayleigh would like to go this weekend ,as a surprise like “ said Steve .

“All weekend or what ? “ She asked .

“Summat on Saturday “ John said .” We have plans Sunday morning “

“I bet you do ,dirty buggers“said Mandy , John just looked at her and blushed.

“ What about that exhibition thing at the arena,it were in the paper t’other day she mentioned it remember,you wondered if Kieran still competed ?” Said Steve

“Oh yea I forgot about that ,oh she'd love that right enough,she's right into that sort of thing" replied Mandy.

Steve had already gone into the living room to find the newspaper, he walked back into the kitchen folding it .

“ There you are mate" he said pointing at the article “Saturday 10 till 8 . And there's the ticket reservation number “

John laughed “ Aye right, you two are real wind up merchants, as if “

Steve and Mandy looked at him without a hint of a smile.

“Honest John “ Said Mandy “ it's no wind up,her and Kieran go to all that stuff,well she doesn't do it so much now but he does.They were really good ,she went to the counties a few times,he competed in the nationals.They showed us some moves out the back one year, soft lad there" she jerked her thumb at Steve, “ Thought he would show them,ended on his arse twice,thanks to Kayleigh.They are good together her and Kieran, fantastic fast footwork”

“She never let on “ Said John.

“ Keeping it a secret to surprise you one day no doubt “ said Steve.

“Seriously? “ Asked John

“Honestly John “ Said Mandy “ We wouldn't let you spend money on tickets for a wind up,she would go ballistic if we did".

He phoned and got tickets for the Saturday, he collected them a few days later,during his lunch.

Back at the store,he did the little bit of work that he had left ,then went on the shop floor to go and see Kayleigh.

The minute he saw her he got butterflies, “Wow”he thought “ I hope i never get used to this feeling “

Although they were officially a couple, as far as work was concerned, they didn't like being too public.

John motioned Kayleigh to follow him,she had to trot almost to keep up with him,when he was in the breakroom he stopped and turned.

 

As there was no one else around they stole a quick snog,John stood with his back against the door,just in case .

“ Oh John ,that was nice,where have you been ? I was going to join you for lunch”

“Nipped out to get tickets for us for Saturday “,he said.

“Where are we going,What we doing ,what's the dress code ?”

“Secret ,surprise and trousers smart casual “

 

John pulls up outside Mandy's, on the Saturday morning.

 

Before he can get out, Kayleigh is halfway down the path,John gets out to open the door anyway.

“Wow ,is that casual ?”

“ Is for me “ she says winking.

John takes in the ponytail ,tight white tee shirt ,short leather jacket ,skinny black jeans and killer heels .

”Please let me meet everyone I know today”he thinks,”please please please.”

 

They drive to a cafe for some brunch,

 

“ When will you tell me where we're going,I'll find out eventually when we get near you know ?“ said Kayleigh.

“I could blindfold you”

“Let's save that for another time”she says winking shamelessly .

“ Ok” said John “ Close your eyes and hold out your hand”

“Jonathan you naughty Boy “ she said feigning embarrassment.

John shakes his head and takes the tickets out,he puts hers in her palm .

“Ok have a butchers ,,”

She looks at it and John can't read her expression, the panic ball starts to inflate in his brain.

“Seriously ?” she said.

John's heart began to race.

“That's fantastic” she said ,” How did you know? Oh I bet I mentioned it when I was talking about our Kieran ,or did we watch it on Sky? oh I bet I talked about it without realising it..John you give the best gifts,“ She gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

“MMA King of the ring here we come,”she said clutching the ticket to her chest and pulling John towards the doors to the cafe car park.

During the event which to be honest wasn't really John's cup of tea ,Kayleigh explained what the different types of blows were,and how points were scored. He was glad she enjoyed it.

However it was during the stroll around the equipment sellers and temporary gyms,or dojos as Kayleigh called them ,that John really had his eyes opened.

As they walked arm in arm John felt proud as punch with this little stunner on his arm.

As they passed a punchbag Kayleigh separated from John”,Come on” she said “Let's try it,show me what you've got”

Full of testosterone and pride John went over got himself into his best Ali stance did a shuffle and punched .

“ Oh Jesus “ he said” I think I've broke my bloody hand “

A few guys at the next stall were looking across and laughing,as was Kayleigh.

“You punch like a little girl “ said Kayleigh

“Ok little girl let me see you do better” John said “Show me how it's done then smartarse”

“Ok” said Kayleigh “ Hold the bag for me ,honest I won't hit you “

“Ha bloody Ha”said John rubbing his sore wrist.

The guys on the next stall came over, obviously she was dressed to be looked at,they thought not for fighting.

She got into some type of stance one leg to the side and slightly in front of the other.

“Ready John here goes” she said .

With lightning speed she landed three kicks at John's head height with her right foot then changed stance and did the same with her left ,after the last kick she kept her foot up on the bag, leg stretched well above her head height. “ And for close in work “ she said ,she moved closer to an amazed John and delivered a ferocious flurry of punches ,elbows and knees with such force that the lump, that was John, was struggling to hold the bag., Then she stepped back threw her ponytail back over her shoulder and smiled.Not a hair out of place ,not a bead of sweat.

“Bit rusty but you get the idea,technique beats brute force.”

John was gobsmacked, but not as much as the guys who had come to see the little red head struggle..

John walked over and kissed her ,he was uber proud.

“Not done that in heels for years” she said as they walked into the next hall.

 

All the martial arts were showcased in the Arena today,the hall was mobbed.

 

“Judo my specialist subject” she squealed and did her little happy clappy dance of excitement as they entered the demonstration area.

They watched the demonstration for a while,when it finished Kayleigh took off her shoes and Jacket and handed them to John.She then bowed to the black belt who motioned her over,after a few minutes the black belt went over to some of his students and they had a conflab.

A sizable crowd had gathered by this time,Kayleigh stood smiling and and gave John the thumbs up.and a little wave.

“What's she doing now ?” he asked out loud,as she started putting on a judo tunic thing and tied a black belt around her tiny waist.

He soon found out.

“Our next demonstration “ said the black belt “Is judo as self defence for women”

“These gentleman here” he swept his hand along a line of 4 of his biggest students not one under 6 foot,”will attempt to subdue our guest 3rd Dan Kayleigh.

“Fuck sake” said John “What's she doing now?”

For the next 5 minutes whether they went in 1 ,2 ,3 or 4 at a time ,the students couldn't subdue Kayleigh ,she threw blocked rolled tripped and choked out every attack. She then bowed to the black belt and the students,handed the belt and tunic back and walked off the mat to a loud round of applause .

She collected her shoes and Jacket, tidied her hair ,smiled at John, patted his bottom jaw and said “You'll catch flies like that” and walked off.

John followed behind in awe inspired silence smiling and shaking his head .

“Fancy a cuppa “ she said “ I'm parched “

As they sat with their brew John looked at her and shook his head.

“What ?”She said giggling.

“ You know fine what Kitson “

She sat with a huge grin on her face.

“I thought you liked to watch ,I didn't know you were Brucilla Lee “

“Brucilla?” She asked raising her eyebrows .

“All I could think of in a hurry” he said “ What's the story then ,How good are you ?”

“Good enough “

“ Oh I noticed “ said John beaming “3rd Dan?”

“Judo ,you get a black belt ,then second Dan,then third dan and so on I'm a 3rd dan

“You don't kick in Judo though do you?” He asked.

“No but you do in Taekwondo”

“How many dans you got in that then ?”

“Just my black belt “ she said shrugging.

“And “ he continued “What else can you kick my arse in”

“Brazilian ju jitsu, some Aikido and a bit of Systema “

“Oh is that all,no worries there then”.

“Krav maga, a little Maui Thai and I do kickboxing with Kieran “ she added ,with a little grin.

“ Why so many “

“They all have different techniques the more you learn the better you get”

“Really sporty girl when you were younger then I suppose “ he said laughing.

“No I was bullied mercilessly, so I learned to fight,...Dad got me to join a Judo club ,i've been doing it now for over twenty years,still do it when I can “

“Bullied, sorry Kayleigh obviously I never knew i …..”

“I'm redheaded John,I had buck teeth,bad freckles ,bad skin and a squint,which was cured with an eye patch,mum and dad couldn't afford the latest fashions and I was always the smallest in my year.”

“I was every bullies dream come true “

 

“And now your my dream,no all my dreams come true” he said reaching for her hand.

“That's why I worry about how I look all the time,it's not because I'm vain,it's because I remember the abuse when I was little and I couldn't face that again.And if I can convince myself that I'm even slightly pretty they can't hurt me as much “

Suddenly John realised that he had been wrong, since he fell in love with Kayleigh he thought he could never love her more,but right here ,right now he just had .

“ Let's go “ he said ,getting up and kissing her on the forehead,”I can't wait to hear how you put Steve on his arse “

“Well” She said “ it was like this ……..”  
...

 

To be continued ? ,maybe just maybe.

 

:


	2. Kickass Kayleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve might regret challenging Kayleigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to A Striking Redhead

“ Bollocks “

“ I'm telling you Kieron, no chance whatsoever, biff ,bang, out like a light, no way on earth would that type of stuff win, it's too civilised, it's effing ballet “ 

“ Is it balls Steve, you're talking out your arse “ 

“ Oy you two “ Kayleigh said stepping into the back garden “ keep it down eh ?”

“ Our idiot brother in law here thinks a good street fighter would beat a traditional martial artist one on one “ Kieron replied.

” No chance “ Mandy chipped in from the back doorstep, “ Kieron would beat you Steve” 

“ I'd beat you Steve, “ Kayleigh added

“ As if , I'm 5 stone heavier and a foot taller than you, you'd have no chance “ 

“ Ballet ?” Kieron suddenly repeated “ how bloody ballet ?” 

“ You do it together you have a set move, a counter if you like, the opponent does A you reply with B” with that Steve adopted a kung fu style stance ” whereas your street fighter sort will come in fists and feet flying, unpredictable like” 

“ Right then Steve Price let's find out eh ?”

“ Stop it you two, this macho shite is doing my head in “ Mandy shook her head in exasperation. 

“ Look Mand “ Kayleigh said gently “ me and Kieron still have our kit in the car from earlier at the nationals, we can bring it in and do a demo for Ali there, then we'll see if Mr. Ruffty Tufty still wants to mix it wi Kieron” 

“ You okay wi that Steve?” asked Mandy  

“ Piece of piss, bring it on “ 

“ Idiot” Kieron mumbled under his breath as he headed out to the car. 

 

A short time later Kieron ran out the back door dressed in his kickboxing garb, 

“ I'm hearing the Rocky theme right now Mandy how about you” 

“ Quit it Steve okay, just watch “ Mandy scolded.

Kieron was joined by Kayleigh, the only difference was that she wore a head guard. 

The two of them stretched, Steve was impressed to see Kayleigh doing side and front splits

“ Ready sis ? “ 

“ Mixed or traditional? “ 

“ Mixed, okay ?“ 

Kayleigh nodded, then ducked as Kieron launched a vicious roundhouse kick. She immediately tried to sweep his supporting leg, but Kieron stepped back.

“ Excellent our kid “ Kieron chuckled.

Mandy looked at Steve and saw the self assured look drain from him, she was sure he muttered “ Jesus “ when their gloves clashed.

Kieron managed to sweep Kayleigh at one point but although Steve was watching intently he couldn't see what she did or how she did it, but somehow his 5 foot 2 sister in law whilst flat on her back managed to get her 6 foot 14 stone brother on his back and landed a chopping kick onto his groin.They continued for a while until Mandy stopped them , Kieron was breathing heavy, Kayleigh looked like she'd just gotten out of a chair. She took the head guard off and the  gum shield out.

“ And it's as easy as that “ she said smiling.

“ Still reckon a couple of punches would knock you down” 

“ Probably would Steve , but Kieron didn't land many, and he's quicker than you, and anyway you don't have to hit the opponent to win” 

“Eh?” 

“ You can win a fight without hitting your opponent “ Kayleigh repeated.

“ Garbage, who ever heard the likes?” 

“ Tenner says you can't land a punch Steve “ Kieron said raising a can of lager.

“ You're on “ Steve said smiling, beckoning Kieron towards him.

Kieron sat shaking his head .

“ Nah not me big man, little Red there, she's your target “ 

Steve looked down at the diminutive figure in front of him.

“ Feeling lucky Punk ?” she said then broke out in a laugh.

“ Are you sure you want to do this ?“ Steve asked. 

“ Let's do it “ Kayleigh said wiping her nose with her thumb in the Hollywood boxing cliche manner.

“ I'm serious Kayleigh I could hurt you” 

“ You won't” 

“ Look if I do I'm sorry okay” Steve was genuinely concerned. 

“ Okay Steve, but you have to try to hit me so I can show you that you can't “ 

“ Right “ 

“ Right “ 

Suddenly Steve feigned dropping his guard, then swung at Kayleigh, she stepped back and Steve's fist missed her head by inches, before Steve could react she stepped outside his swinging right arm and ended up behind him.

“ Strike one “ shouted Kieron “ another two then she gets to hit you “ 

“ Luck “ Steve said smiling, not believing it was.

“ Really “ said Kayleigh “ luck “ 

Steve tried a kick this time, right leg, Kayleigh pivoted on the ball of her left foot and as Steve's leg passed her she guided it away from herself with her right hand and pulled back on his collar with her left, Steve landed in a heap on the grass.

“ Oh dear I think you bruised your bravado there Steven “ Mandy  giggled. 

Steve got up smiling ,

“ Third time lucky eh ?” 

“ If you insist “ Kayleigh grinned .

This time Steve ran straight at Kayleigh to attempt to grab her, Steve had expected her to move back but she moved forward, sidestepping at the last moment and struck Steve the gentlest of blows on the throat with the edge of her hand.

“ That was good Kayleigh love “ Steve remarked getting his breath back. “ I guess I underestimated you , well done “ 

“ Told you Steve , she's good “ Mandy piped up.

“ Aye, but not good enough “ Steve suddenly said lunging into a choke hold on Kayleigh. 

“ Steve ! “ Mandy shouted

“ Unpredictability that's the key to street fighting love” he said.

Kayleigh twisted slightly in Steve's grip, then in quick succession, stamped on the arch of his foot, swung an edge of hand blow into his groin, then used the same hand to deliver a blow to his nose, this loosened his grip sufficiently for her to effect a release, keeping a grip of his arm she shoulder threw him then dropped into an effective painful arm lock.

“ Quick reactions are the key to victory” Kayleigh said, a bit of aggression evident in her voice.

“ Let him go sis, you proved your point “ Kieron said tapping Kayleigh on the shoulder.

“ Kayleigh, let him go, love, please “ Mandy asked.

“ Kayleigh love” Steve whispered “ you win you're too fast for me” 

“ Told you I was “  she sheepishly smiled.

As they sat around the patio table that evening, the talk inevitably got around to discussing the fight.

“ Did you lose your temper at the end Kayleigh ?“ enquired Steve

“ No, she was nowhere close “ Mandy answered for her older sister.

“ How can you be sure ? he continued.

“ Because you'd be breathing through your mouth, sitting on a rubber ring talking soprano with your arm in plaster if she did, that's how I'm sure” 

“ Fair enough” he grinned.

 

Steve raised his glass and nodded towards his sister in law, a whole new level of respect having been achieved. 

Kayleigh smiled a mischievous grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AssyPiff for the title suggestion, many moons ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was time to add a hidden talent to my interpretation of Kayleigh.


End file.
